<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood in every room by OfAGroovyMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529096">blood in every room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind'>OfAGroovyMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Assassins &amp; Hitmen, Dark Charles Xavier, Erik and Charles are soulmates in a way, Erik being dramatic, M/M, Pain is had, Reincarnation, Smut is had, light bloodplay, this is a world where people kill a lot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfAGroovyMind/pseuds/OfAGroovyMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles and Erik have lived hundreds of different lives. They have been matched, meant to kill one another on opposing sides in an old war. Neither side seems to remember what they are fighting for anymore.</p>
<p>They both attempt to find self-agency as they hunt each other down. Charles ends up finding that he is being slowly swallowed up by an infuriating darkness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cherik Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blood in every room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was heavily inspired by the concept of Christopher Sebela's comic book Welcome Back. Also this fanmade video, holy shit. Toxic by Bach Gia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDrySLVhrt4&amp;list=FLqYHT1-9dGX_-cempW1bHUA&amp;index=7&amp;t=0s</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Here's my attempt at Dark!Charles. Also limited fighting sequences because I can’t write them. It's a soft descend into darkness. Enjoy!</p>
<p>Warning: People do die and there is many ways in which killing happens. I was light about it, but I wanted to note it regardless. Violence and killing is involved.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> War was unavoidable. Regardless of what side they chose, win or lose, it was a cycle that repeated itself. When it came to Charles and Erik, they were two souls that were intertwined from the start of the ancient war.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Japan, 1410 A.D, two figures stood opposing, one of them lifting a katana as the other was down on their knees. The sword would inevitably slash the head of the other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Ancient Greece, 650 B.C, two warriors clad in armor rumbled among the chaos of a battle. It would lead to both of them slashing one another’s throats.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A cry rung out in the mist of Mexico City, 1525, as it was developing its own identity apart from what was Spanish rule. Bullets started to spew across the town and a young man with piercing blue eyes ran out from a small house. After him was a stony faced woman on a horse. She wrapped a rope round his neck as she passed by with deadly accuracy and started to drag the figure across a rusty road. Death stood at the horizon.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Along the journey as the years flew by, the two pair of enemies destined to kill one another had realized there was more to their meetings. Fleeting glances turned to tension and then there were the touches of bodies as they flung into a deadly affair. It still ended in death. It had to. </em>
</p>
<p>“Watch out!” Someone shouted and a honk alerted the figure standing in the middle of the road. It was Charles, and he had drifted into another distraction. Strange dreams. He leaped out of the way as the bus continued to make its way down the road. He then gasped, reeling fully into reality. </p>
<p>Not again.</p>
<p>Charles groaned. The headache only came back. He continued his way back to his flat, the books in his bag weighing him down. It was another tiring day as he finished one of his finals for the semester. He decided to commence with his PhD and being the youngest in his class by years, he was never able to properly make friends. He pulled out his phone to text his sister Raven, the migraine decreasing a bit.</p>
<p>He was about to draft a response, his attention on his phone, and in doing so he did not see the person in his path. With a misshapen step, Charles bumped into the figure and he soon heard a chuckle.</p>
<p>“Careful.” Charles looked up and without a thought ended up dropping his phone. He blinked a couple times, his cheeks warming up as he fumbled with his glasses and hurried to pick them back up. The stranger looked further amused.</p>
<p>“Shit,” mumbled Charles as he tried not to openly stare. The stranger was a bit taller than him with a beautiful cashmere scarf around his neck and matching captivating eyes. Charles wasn’t sure whether to thank the forces that brought him to the stranger or curse them. The man was handsome, and there was something about him he couldn’t quite understand. An indescribable feeling started to form, and ghost instinct washed over him. He stepped back. “I apologize. I really am quite clumsy.”</p>
<p>The more he continued to stare, the more Charles' confidence wavered and he wondered why he was feeling an undeniable pull. There was something dangerous about the man, yet captivating.</p>
<p>“Do you also live around here, Mr…?” It was a bold question, and he asked it without much thought.</p>
<p>“Call me Erik.” Charles gulped as Erik leaned in closer into his vicinity, the tension on his shoulders arising to the occasion. “I do hope I get to see you more often…”</p>
<p>“Charles.” He had given his name up, and Erik only curled his lips.</p>
<p>Before he could anything else, the man had moved away from him and walked down the stairs leading to the exit. He felt an odd elation. He had to catch himself as he quickly found his keys to his apartment and fumbled his way inside. The memory of the stranger—Erik, kept itself fresh. He really should have found Erik creepy, but there was a sense as if he might have known him in ways he didn’t quite understand that prevented him from worrying much. </p>
<p>“What the fuck?” </p>
<p>A few days later Charles found he was still thinking about the stranger. He was particularly distracted when the loud thrum of music blared over the speakers. For the first time, Charles decided he was going to go to a party. There, he found he was more charming then he gave himself credit. Throughout the night he had managed to take a few shots of tequila and at some point stood on top of a chair, hollering for no apparent reason other than alcohol. Someone clapped his back and laughed. </p>
<p> “Who knew you were this fun, Xavier!” His laugh came out almost nervously. It was time to go home. Warm nights were the best, he concluded as he managed to escape before someone else tried to find him for another drinking game.</p>
<p>It was only meant to be a twenty-minute walk home, yet Charles was having trouble with his steps as the many shots he took were finally taking hold. He almost made it home when he felt someone push him against a brick wall of some random building. They were partially concealed from the highway and away from prying eyes. The alertness of the situation woke Charles a bit to his surroundings. A random person was staring at him with intent, and now he could feel the press of a knife to his throat. </p>
<p>“We have found you. Prepare to die.” The fear came quickly, but it’s as if his body knew what to do, as if he had done it a thousand times prior in other lifetimes. He pushed against the stranger and kicked them in the stomach, the knife scrapping only a bit of his skin. “Et non morieris. Bellum.”</p>
<p>Charles wondered if the stranger was part of a cult. Certainly acted as if they were. He did not have time to ponder as a new figure had dropped from the rooftop and landed on top of the person who attacked him. He saw them wrestle and he could clearly see that it was the man he had met days before, Erik. He really shouldn’t feel so excited.</p>
<p>The man punched Erik and in return Erik maneuvered quick enough to bring him in a chokehold. It is then that he stared directly at Charles before applying enough strength to snap the man’s neck.</p>
<p>“They never learn.” Erik dropped the lifeless body and walked over to Charles before looming over him. He met his stare, slightly shocked, yet not afraid.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” All he could see was Erik’s mouth form into a private smile as he leaned close enough that their noses were nudged against one another.</p>
<p>“You know me. Wake up.” Erik moved away from him and soon left Charles in his alcohol-induced state. He wondered if he was seeing things again. They usually came in his dreams, those people that were meant to be him. Erik’s essence was far too familiar. It’s been in his dreams and random memories of someone else’s life.</p>
<p>He did make it to his bed that night and slept well. The weeks rolled by and he didn’t get to see Erik again until someone else was attempting to kill him once more. It happened a couple times and each time Erik would be vague and not every time someone died. He was almost concerned that he wasn’t all that affected by what Erik was doing. Charles decided to buy a gun somewhere along his 14th assassination attempt, a small one. His frustration did not come with people attempting to kill him, but rather that he was utterly attracted to Erik and all he wanted to do was kiss him each time.</p>
<p>On a rainy afternoon, summer had passed and fall came when Charles was running down a long tunnel that led him back to one of the main roads. He had been forced to go under a bridge when someone else tried to kill him. This time he had managed to continue to put up a fight and he could feel the gun in his messenger bag as he was shoved. The woman making an attempt on his life had kicked with a heavy boot.</p>
<p>“Who put a bloody hit out on me?!” Charles gritted his teeth and he reached inside his bag to grab the gun. His hands were shaking slightly as he dodged another kick. Nerves got the better of him as he closed his eyes and brought his hand up to make an attempt to shoot blindly.</p>
<p>A shot rang and he opened his eyes to see the woman had dropped to the floor. He had failed to pull the trigger. He leaned against the wall with a heavy sigh and lowered his body until he was sitting down. That is when he saw Erik approach him. He held also held a gun in his hand. Charles found himself forming words despite the shock settling in.</p>
<p>“You must be thinking I’m stalking you.”</p>
<p>“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that to you?” Erik laughed. Charles wanted to hide away. Goodness, how did someone look so gorgeous and at the same time as if he could snap someone in half. Somehow he wouldn’t complain if that were the case. </p>
<p>“I don’t know how much more I can take of this. Why do you keep finding me?” It was nearly a plea. Charles wanted all the answers, to shake Erik and demand what it all meant. Why he was being hunted down? Why he was always there? Mouth agape, Charles attempted to speak once more, but Erik shook his head and leaned down. He squatted briefly to make sure he was at Charles’ level.</p>
<p>“Go home. You’re not quite awake. Find me when you are,” Erik pressed a peck to Charles’ lips and ran the back of his hand along his left cheek. He then stood back up and jumped over the dead body before he disappeared around the long tunnel. Confusion clouded his judgment. Erik kept insisting he had to wake up and Charles was at his wits end. What did he mean? He certainly wasn’t safe. There were people after him, and that meant it was connected to Erik somehow. Charles was going to find out regardless of how difficult it was, and whatever he was suppose to remember, he will.</p>
<p>The dreams continued to rise, of the many lives he felt a connection to. He wasn’t sure why he saw himself in them. The days went by as he finished up his PhD, and in-between he researched those dreams. In each theme there were time periods, and within he dived to see if these people existed. He didn’t believe in much, but he believed in this. Whatever it may be.</p>
<p>His desk piled up with papers and with the lack of sleep over the weeks, Charles couldn’t focus all the same. All he could remember was Erik and what he evoked within him. He lifted his fingers to touch his lips, recalling how Erik has pressed a kiss there. He wanted more. In his dreams he wasn’t alone all the time. There was death, but also warmth.</p>
<p>The day he awakened was almost uneventful in itself, considering his new normal. He also managed to get kidnapped. Erik had not turned up for nearly two months and it was causing Charles to be antsy. The attempts on his life ceased for a bit. His guard had not been as heightened for a while, but that may have been why he did not see a van drive up to him and open its doors. Before Charles could react properly, there were two men who have reached out and grabbed him, shoving him inside the van. One of them shouted to move along, and that is when he felt a cloth over his head.</p>
<p>“You got to be fucking me,” he managed before he felt a jab on his ribs.</p>
<p>“Keep quiet.” It could have been half an hour before Charles was being shoved out and taken into an unknown location. He was tied up and strapped down onto a chair before the cloth was taken from his head. The first he saw was that he was sitting across a woman. She had fiery red hair and she wore a white silk robe. Maybe the cult had finally caught up to him.</p>
<p>“I’m going to make this simple for you, Charles. You will kill for me.” He furrowed his eyebrows.</p>
<p>“I am not a killer.” Her smile was cold, calculating.</p>
<p>“You have killed and will again. You are our best, and this war will be won.” She stood up, snapping her fingers.</p>
<p>“You are not awake. I will leave my men to see if they can bring out the one I seek.” She left the room and same two men came in, one of them landing a punch on his right cheek. It hurt immensely.</p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long the torture continued, all he knew was that he was going to have bruises and he was starting to smell blood. His senses were shutting down and all he could think in the thick of all the chaos, is that he wanted to see Erik once more.</p>
<p>Rolling his head back, he felt a memory rising to the surface. He was seeking an escape from the pain.</p>
<p>
  <em> Two men leaped through tree limbs, pass the shadows casted, as they tried to pry the bodies of people going after them. One of them drew a bomb and flung it into the field of soldiers. It was the dawn of the First World War and both were running away from those after them. They had deviated from the front lines. Charles ducked under a tall tree, the screams behind them growing closer. He looked back, his hand taking a tight hold of Erik’s hand. Maybe this time they could escape. Before Charles and Erik made it to the field where the car they hid away was located, a bullet shot through and speared Erik’s back. It dug into the area where his heart resided and the man fell to his knees.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Charles yelled, his arms wrapping around Erik as they both fell. He gasped, fingers damped with blood as the explosions around them grew louder. He then croaked a sob, but before he could say anything, Erik smiled and whispered, body giving out while the life within him seared away.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Until next time, old friend.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The aftershock of a deafening sound beeped and proceeded to continue as if it were a monitor with a heartbeat about to cease.</em>
</p>
<p>Charles yelled out. He had gone from one pain to another and the resentment seeped though. He finally understood. The war. His many lives. Erik. What they meant to one another. They were matched, and they were always going to be each other’s end. Had Erik been toying with him all along, taunting him?</p>
<p>“That’s enough.” The woman was back, and they were left alone. They had done their damage. She dropped a file on the table before them. She then pressed a button to release him from the chair that had been strapping him down. He shakily stood up and let his breathing labor a bit.</p>
<p>“What do you want from me?” She pointed at the manila folder.</p>
<p>“Those are your targets. I need you to kill for me as you have done many times before.”</p>
<p>“Why do we keep fighting a war that we don’t even recall how it started? Who benefits most?” He couldn’t help but press, attempting to understand some self-agency.</p>
<p> “We don’t question it. Now do as you are told, Charles. Before you leave you can have your pick of weapons. They are on the way out.” He was then left alone to find his own way. With a bag full of heavy and highly deadly weapons, Charles stepped out into a snowy pavement. He opened the folder and peeked through the pictures and descriptions of his targets. A forlorn sweetness washed over him as he laid his eyes on the last picture, Erik’s face apparent. The bitterness settled right after.</p>
<p>Erik had known who he had been. He had toyed with him. Charles was done playing nice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Peace was never an option, my friend,” a deep chuckle resonated throughout the room. The sound of the shower stopped, and out stepped Charles. He took the towel from the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He took his sweet time in stretching his muscles as he grabbed the gun from the sink counter and cocked the end of it. The man couldn’t help but grin with a tinge of sadism. If their meetings were doomed to continue to repeat, he couldn’t help but tease the magnifying pull. An old friend was waiting after all. </p>
<p>“You’re dreadfully late,” he emerged from the bathroom and leaned against the door. Erik sat on the couch of the hotel he had booked. The man looked bored, although there was a glint in his eye while he appreciatively looked down and up Charles’ form.</p>
<p>“It’s no fun if my prey doesn't have an opportunity to fight back.”</p>
<p>“And you think having me nearly naked is fair?” Charles strutted over, the gun in his hand a comfort as he drew in closer. Erik didn’t make a move to do anything. He could see the growing anticipation and it absolutely thrilled him. There was something about having power over someone, even if it was in small instances and always between them.</p>
<p>“We both know you can do much damage with nothing but a gun.” A puff of air brushed against Erik as Charles chuckled and promptly parted his legs to settle them over the older man’s lap. He gracefully sat down, the towel slightly unwinding, but not quite enough for it to reveal Charles fully in the nude. He ran the stop of the gun along Erik’s cheek in an almost mocking, yet tender manner. It ran down along his chin and gilded down to his chest. The point dug against Erik’s shirt.</p>
<p>A hand slightly larger than his wrapped around the gun and he let it go. Erik had taken it and tossed it onto the bed. In response, Charles ran a hand along the nape of Erik’s neck and he curled his fingers to grip onto strands of thick hair.</p>
<p>“You can do better, my dear.” Erik’s tone dripped mockingly, but laced itself with eagerness. </p>
<p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Charles ran his other hand along Erik’s right arm where he quickly reached upward and gripped over Erik’s hold on a medium sized knife. His muscles tightened. He brought the knife towards his mouth, proceeding to lick along Erik’s fingers and up the shiny metal. His eyes darkened, the awareness of his thighs moving him along in guiding his hardening cock so he may rub against Erik’s clothed groin. The desire was there, Charles noted with the massiveness of Erik’s cock threatening to push harder against the fabric. He could work with this, “Tell me, Erik. Is today the day you die?” </p>
<p>“Only if you manage to earn it,” came the shameless response.</p>
<p>Erik bucked his hips slightly and Charles rubbed down harder. The towel finally slipped off his waist and cascaded over behind him. Erik, fully clothed, caught his breath at the sight of a palatable naked Charles. It also greatly excited him. Charles let go of the hold around Erik’s hand and worked on unbuckling him from his pants and pulled the cock he had gotten acquainted with on more than on occasion out. They did not need to speak further for they both knew what they were getting out of these moments.</p>
<p>Charles pressed their hardened members together as he finally got rid of the towel. He felt Erik’s free hand roam along his backside while they both felt a surge of pleasure overcome them. Erik nearly rolled his head back, and as Charles saw he was also still holding his knife, a flare of intent sunk in. He was going to show Erik who was truly in charge. He leaned forward and reached over to find there was a package of lube in Erik’s shirt pocket. Charles figured Erik was going to be prepared, as he had come to him. They knew one another far too well after over a year of chasing, hiding, and attempt assassinations.</p>
<p>He ripped the package and allowed the liquid to coarse along his fingers before he pushed on Erik’s chest to halt him from making another move.</p>
<p>“No. No. You watch. Don’t touch.” An intrigued interest entangled with raw need arose as he watched Charles reach back to run the cool liquid between his ass cheeks. Charles rubbed along his entrance before commencing in preparing himself, sinking into finding comfort as he managed to insert a finger inch by inch. Erik caught sight of Charles’ cock, taunting him. He wanted to reach out and touch, but he did not want to disrupt how unraveled his companion looked. Charles was quite a sight, and Erik sought to find ways to always lure out Charles’ most carnal self. </p>
<p>An agonizing slow few minutes passed, Erik unable to complain as he was now nipping at Charles’ shoulder while he parted one side of Charles’ ass cheek to allow the smaller man to fully prepare. He wasn’t one to follow rules after a while. Charles nearly let out a moan, his breaths edging as he pulled his fingers off himself and then impatiently pushed Erik further back into the chair. He pumped him with a few strokes before he gripped to adjust the wideness of the cock and rose up to align over it. He couldn’t wait any longer and soon sunk down onto Erik’s thickness, allowing it to stretch his walls until he was fully sitting on it to his most capacity. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Erik mumbled, his grip on the knife nearly loosening, but he managed to grasp it as Charles started to move his body once more. He was going to get the most out of their encounter, selfishly needing to sedate his plethora of undeniable lust. Charles bounced, figuratively and literally riding his desires. The corner of his eye sought Erik’s knife. He almost wanted him to press it against his throat, to feel the coldness of the metal, and his cock twitched at the thought. He pushed forward to capture the other’s mouth into a kiss. Charles reached out to wrap his extended hand over Erik’s grip, some of his fingers also clasping over the sharpness of the knife. He allowed it to cut him slightly as he tightened his grip, hips moving at a more elevated passionate. He could feel tip of Erik’s cock pressing against his prostate, every hit edging him closer. They both were lost to any surrounding reality that lay beyond the hotel walls.</p>
<p>“<em>Yes.</em> Fuck me, Erik.” The moan heightened and then stilled as Charles flicked his tongue out and darted it pass Erik’s lips to deepen their kiss. It was here when they were both about to come that he got the closes to having euphoria worth chasing. It was addicting. Their bodies heavy with sweat, took in the heat between them. It is then that Charles with his hips rocking while Erik met him with his own movement, knees lifting to allow a firm grip on Charles’ ass, that they both reached their climax. </p>
<p>There was an almost comfortable, languid silence that followed afterwards.</p>
<p>Charles with his the fingers that had been slightly cut with the knife, ended up running them across Erik’s mouth and chin where he smeared some blood. They were both now stilled, connected with ardent intimacy often not displayed.</p>
<p>“I really should kill you,” he can’t help but add in his thoughts, ‘I just don’t know how to quit you.’</p>
<p>“You would be terribly bored.” Erik had an expression that could have been fondness. It was what brought Charles back from any potential idealizations. He forced himself to get off Erik, wincing at how sensitive his body reacted. Afterwards, he busied himself with grabbing the towel he flung near the bed. Whatever moment had entrapped them passed. He reached for the gun on the mattress. When he turned back around, Erik was tucked back into his pants and looking far more presentable than Charles would have liked. Erik had gathered all his things. Once he was back within Charles’ proximity, he pressed a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.</p>
<p>“Until next time.” Charles didn’t bother to respond as he finally felt the tiredness sink. The sound of a door shutting indicated Erik had left, even if all Charles wanted to do was pull the man back to him. He crawled onto the bed to get some much-needed rest. He’s not sure what to do with all these daunting emotions, so he shut them away. </p>
<p>When Charles had met Erik he had been naive, and now he was bursting with a darkness that only continued to consume him everyday. It almost made him angry that it had taken him so long to wake up. He wasn’t sure if he was angry at them both for playing into the game of an obscure war that they both could remember how it started, or if he was angry with himself for being unable to end Erik’s life after many opportunities. In addition, he didn’t care for anyone else. The world could burn for all he cared. He had killed people in the process to have these short-lived moments with Erik.</p>
<p>There was a part of him that wanted to take him and run away as some of their past selves had done. He wasn’t sure if they were able to. They were both groomed to be assassins, having lost any sense of free will. Charles looked down at the redness of his skin where Erik had left some marks and then to the blistering slashes on his fingertips where he had gripped Erik’s knife. The pain was almost comforting as if he knew he was alive because of them. He ran a finger along his bottom lip to truly feel the tiny forming scars. There was something disturbing, yet exciting about the dangerous game they played. At some point one of them will have to end their chase, but for now, they would to continue to hurt one another. </p>
<p>Somehow, Charles thought himself a masochist in anticipating for those moments to arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tell me something sexy, Charles.” Erik’s voice, hoarse, lowered as those words manifested. Charles felt a shiver start to arise along his spine. He was undeniably frustrated and nearly turned on. He hated the effect Erik had on him. The wind started to howl. He tightened his hand around the phone. He could just imagine Erik’s smug look, probably laid out on a lavish couch somewhere out there.</p>
<p>“Go fuck yourself.”</p>
<p>A long Walter PPK gun fitted with a suppressor was placed securely over the edge of the rooftop as Charles lay out to see his target moving. He stretched his neck side by side and then allowed his hand to move over the silencer. It hooked into place before an acute bullet found the back of the target. Another down. He could still hear Erik’s laughter as he hung up on him and a muffled response was nearly cut off completely.</p>
<p>“Is this phone sex?”</p>
<p>Erik had a bad habit of hacking his phone and calling him at random times. It both annoyed him and fueled his frustration on his inability to kill him. Charles wanted to believe it was because he was taking his time in finding ways to break Erik down until he could finally end it. Yet, as much as Charles had closed off over the years he may be finding that the more he tried to escape their intertwined destinies, the more he felt that taunting pull. Erik made him feel alive when the world wanted him to whither and die.</p>
<p>Charles vowed next time he saw Erik he was going to finally kill him.</p>
<p>Their most current chase led them to an almost concealed part of town. He’s already had to fight off a couple people out for his head. He’s almost angry since he’s only here for Erik. All those involved in whatever war they fought, it did not matter. After their last encounter, they had agreed to meet up at an old theater where they would lay it all out and just get it over with it. He’s not sure what Erik is playing at, but Charles was not going to make it easy for him.</p>
<p>He stepped out into the wide concrete area. There was a streetlamp illuminating a corner. Charles looked around, taking a more secure handle of the two guns he held. </p>
<p>“I’m here. Let’s do this.” A car rolled up, the headlights blaring. In the dramatic fashion Erik, always dressed in a fine suit, occasionally indulged he jumped onto the hood and slid off it. He was holding two elongated knives. Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He himself preferred to be more subtle and dressed in simple black attire.</p>
<p>“Must you always do that?” Erik shrugged, his mouth forming a far too confident smile.</p>
<p>“Let’s dance, love.” Charles shot near Erik’s feet as a warning and in retaliation Erik dodged them smoothly before managing to slice the front of Charles’ shirt. He had always been quick, but Charles learned to be far quicker. Charles hit him across the face with the end of the small gun’s handle. It is when he was able to twist his body and kick Erik upon his right ribcage area.</p>
<p>“You’re toying with me.”</p>
<p>Charles stepped back as Erik rotated his right knife. Those words brought him back to nearly a year ago when Erik had been the one who sought him out prior to Charles awakening. He felt anger whip up, curling up like a snake about to strike. It was let loose and he rose his gun to shot. He had intently made the bullet only scrape the edge of Erik’s shoulder, damaging on the skin barrier. It was enough to hurt, but not to kill as it had missed Erik.</p>
<p>“You’ve been toying with me from the start.” Everything that was bottled up finally came up as he glared at the man before him, voice rising, “You knew all along and yet you came for me.” Erik dared reveal a confused expression, and then it turned into matching his blaze of anger.</p>
<p>“What do you mean, Charles? You have always been the one to wake up later. This time you had an opportunity for a life, one of which I never did. They woke me up at a much earlier age and all I have done is fight for them. The first memory I have is of my caretaker shoving a gun into my hand. They always do. I studied your life until I couldn’t stay back. I envied you. And now I can’t quit you, no matter what fate is meant for us.”</p>
<p>There was an oppressive stillness to the air. Erik lowered his knives, looking almost lost. It somehow pissed Charles further.</p>
<p>“Screw fate.” It had taken Charles a long time, but he finally understood as he looked at Erik opening up. He’s seen glimpses, but never like this. “You took what could have been a life when you found me.” Even if he said it, it was a hollow afterthought. He did not regret where they had ended up. They never talked about it, but maybe they needed that. The anger dissolved a bit, depleting into a soft weariness.</p>
<p>“We have spent thousands of years hating one another without knowing why,” Charles looks to his side and lifts one of his guns up. He could see people starting to form around them. His fingers itched to shoot one of them. He does. They have arrived for them, yet Charles couldn’t give a damn. “Fuck them.”</p>
<p>Charles isn’t sure if Erik will see all of him and take him at his most jaded. All he knows is that there is a carnage bond between them that has manifested into something more powerful. The past lives they have lived are all different. Somehow, in this version, he had become tainted and allowed the dark to comfort him. He’s lived many, many lives. He’s cared, and now he is tired of it all. Now, he only needs Erik.</p>
<p>A faint memory arises of their past life. It is of two women entangled together on hay. They are in a barn. Now they are kissing. The taller one cups the other woman’s cheeks. He can hear their voices.</p>
<p>“They think we are witches, then let’s give them hell.”<br/>
“Let’s watch them burn, together.” </p>
<p>The women rise and he can tell their essences are Erik and Charles. There’s a crackle of fire and the barn starts to burn as they kiss again and then emerge outside where a crowd has come to kill them both.</p>
<p>Another memory overcomes him, this time they are not in Medieval England, but on a beach in Cuba over half a century ago in 1962. There are screams, the other reincarnated after them as a fire is shot and it penetrates Charles’ spine. He is screaming, dropping to the ground and Erik is immediately cradling him tightly, holding them close. His legs are rapidly loosing any feeling to them.</p>
<p>They could run anymore and he finds Erik whispering to him.</p>
<p>“<em>You are I need,</em>” before he is shot through the head. Charles closes his eyes and clings onto the lifeless body, tears hot as they fuel his rage. He knows his time is running out, but all he could do is clutch Erik closer as his legs go completely numb.</p>
<p>“Fuck them.”</p>
<p>He is brought back to present reality, and languor feelings consume him as he walks over to Erik and grabs him by the shirt. Charles pulls him into a kiss that has the power of the many lives they have lived. In return, Erik deepens the kiss and they both forget they have people trying to kill them. When they part, Erik presses his forehead against Charles’ and grins earnestly.</p>
<p>“You know, I was always the one that was considered ruthless. You have surpassed me.” He ran a thumb along the apple of Charles’ cheek. “We have run away far too many times. There will be blood tonight.” Charles pulled Erik into another kiss and then laughs. The laugh is the most authentic he has been able to properly have in a long time. There were secretive smiles that drew close as they both had hunted each other down. However, the weight was almost gone. They were now <em>together</em> once more.</p>
<p>If that meant spilling blood for the sake of only them two, then Charles would kill them all.</p>
<p>“I only learned from the best.”</p>
<p>Erik and Charles stared at one another, fully understanding their situation. It was as if the more they had died and lived lives, the less humanity they emerged with, but with the exception of only reserving enough for one other. They understood the struggle, and if they died, they would continue to find each other. No more fighting for a careless war. Erik pressed a kiss to Charles’ forehead as he felt him snake his arms around his waist, securing a hug. They knew they had to part soon. A few more seconds is all they needed, to savor was to gather the energy to fight. After a few breaths, they both parted and took out their guns, pointing them to the surrounding crowd as they stood side by side.</p>
<p>“Fuck them.”</p>
<p>It had been only them and will always only be <em>CharlesandErik</em>. Let there be blood.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>